


Dare to Try It Out

by vcent



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crossdressing, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mild Smut, No Sex, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vcent/pseuds/vcent
Summary: Mo is expecting to go home after a long day and pass out on his bed. Jian Yi twirling on a mini skirt in front of him is not part of the picture. Neither him trying out one for himself. Or He Tian seeing him in the infamous garment. None of that shit was on his plans today.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 406





	Dare to Try It Out

**Author's Note:**

> There's a considerable amount use of the word 'fuck' in this work. Like way too much. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

“Try it out too!”

“You’re fucking crazy. I’m not gonna try it!”

“C’mon red head, don’t you want to?”

“Fuck, no. I’m not a dumb fuck like you!”

“But you wouldn’t say it doesn’t look good on me, would you?” Mo Guan Shan tightened his jaw, looking anywhere but at Jian Yi in front of him. Twirling around in a fucking mini skirt. No matter how hard the other tried, Mo wasn’t going to let Jian Yi win. He wouldn’t look. Not again, at least.

“You look like a freak” he mumbled, more frustrated than trying to offend the other. Jian Yi let a giggle out that irritated Guan Shan even more.

“But that didn’t stop you from ogling at my legs, did it?”

“W-What… I didn’t. The fuck?” Mo stuttered, feeling his blood pump on his temple and his face getting hotter.

“What about we call it even if you put on yours and let me see?” Jian Yi shut himself looking distressed for half a second. “But don’t tell He Tian I said that”.

“What does that chicken dick has to do with this shit?” Jian Yi smirked, challenging Mo.

“So, are you gonna try it or not?”

“Fuck, no! Why don’t you just… go to Zhan Zheng Xi, and stop bothering me, asshole?”

“Because this a surprise for him, dipshit” Jian Yi bit back. “For the good old times”, he smiled, looking rather soft for a second.

“I don’t wanna fucking know” Jian Yi wiggled his eyebrows like he was exactly about to tell the other some details it could cost him his mental sanity.

“Don’t be a shitty friend, and just tell me if you think is gonna get me to third base. As my friend, you have to help me out. Do you think Zheng Xi would like it or not?”

Mo screeched at the word “friend”, but he reminded himself that, yes, they were friends. In some weird and fucked up way, but friends after all the years of being on each other’s orbit. When He Tian had gone away one day. When they all went to different schools, but Mo would still find Jian Yi dragging Zhan Zheng Xi to the front of his public university. They had sticked together somehow. And when He Tian was back, Jian Yi had been the one to hear Mo’s rant about how much he hated the idiot and would never talk to him again. That didn’t last much. They were still dancing around each other as Mo was still salty. But He Tian was as pushy as ever, maybe even more.

“You’re gonna get to your own grave, and Zheng Xi’s” he sassed, but Jian Yi only smirked further.

“That’s good, too. I’m aiming to get my brains fuck-”.

“Shut the hell up, would you? I don’t care”.

Jian Yi had texted him saying that he needed his help with something, and that he will be recompensed with food for his effort. Mo dreaded to hear Jian Yi’s foolery after the long day and wanted to just drop on his bead and pass out for the night. But he ended up texting ‘yes’, free and effortless food was worthy.

He had expected some kind of senseless story that Mo would only have to comment occasionally or insult Jian Yi once in a while, not for the other to barge inside his room, dragging him along and closing the lock of his new door on his room.

“When’s your mom getting home?” Mo tensed up at Jian Yi’s serious look.

“She’s on her guard tonight. Why-Hey! Hey, you fuck- What do you think you're doing?” he snapped when Jian Yi took his pants off and let them pool at his ankles.

“Calm down, red head. It’s not what you think” Mo almost pushed him through the door to get the fuck out but decided to just twirl around and let Jian Yi do whatever the fuck he was on about. They had come accustomed to this. Jian Yi would pull some shit on Mo and the other would let it happen, not without a few curses first though. He pinched the bridge of his nose when the other was taking too long.

“You can look now”.

Mo sighed, already on guard. What kind of…

He actually stopped working for a pair of seconds. What?

“How does it look? Does it look hot on me? Doesn’t my legs look really pretty? Do you think it would get me on Zheng Xi’s pants?”

Jian Yi was wearing a tiny, micro, mini skirt. One of those that was probably on the roleplay section of an adult shop. It was baby pink with white strips at the bottom of the pleats. It barely covered Jian Yi’s front and started right above his belly button.

“Have you actually gone insane?” Mo hissed, looking at Jian Yi’s eyes in shock, as if the blonde had directly offended him.

“Why? Doesn’t it look good?” Jian Yi was asking, but the smirk on his lips said that he already knew the answer. Mo wasn’t gonna give in though.

“Why in the chicken dick are you disgracing my sight with this and not going to your boyfriend for this kind of shit?!” He finally barked.

“Because I need your help to know if my anniversary surprise would suffice”.

“I’m not gonna help you with this shit!” Mo shouted.

“Oh!” Jian Yi clapped his hands together, looking like he just remembered something brilliant to make Mo’s life more miserable. “And I also got you one too”. _What_.

Jian Yi bent to pick up his bag and pull out a plastic bag with black fabric inside. _No fucking way_.

_“Try it out too!”_

That’s how Jian Yi had come to ruin his fucking night.

“Are you gonna try it already?” Fucking hell! Did the guy not know how to give up?

“I’m not gonna wear it, Jian Yi”.

“But aren’t you curious of how would it look on you? C’mon, I wanna see!”

“I’m not wearing that thing! I don’t care what you want, it’s shameful!”

“But who’s gonna know?” Jian Yi tilted his head in an attempt to bribe Mo with cuteness. _Idiot_.

“You’re gonna fucking know, Jian Yi. You-”

“Oh. But you aren’t denying that you are curious, uh? “ Jian Yi interrupted him with a sardonic smile, and Guan Shan wanted to punch him so bad.

“I’m not fucking curious! The fuck? Why would I be-“

“You don’t think you’ll be attractive?” Jian Yi interrupted him again, riling Guan Shan patience up, but his expression had a hint of concern that twisted something inside Mo. It lasted nothing, thought. Jian Yi smiling deviously one second after, giving Guan Shan a once over that made his skin crawl, and almost bark at the other to get his eyes the fuck off him. “I think you’ll look hot”. The blonde stated with a lecherous smile, but there was a kind of fondness in his eyes, reassurance that was giving the chills to Guan Shan.

“The fuck?!”

“I actually picked it just because I thought it will look hot on you” the blonde admitted, not even a hint of shame on him. 

“You pervert! And what made you think I would go along with this shit?” Guan Shan was fuming. He was furious at Jian Yi’s shamelessness and audacity to bring him along on his bullshit. But there was also shame in the pit of his stomach, shame in the burning redness on his cheeks, shame in the way his heart thumped against his chest. And Mo, to his own despair, knew that it wasn’t about being angry at Jian Yi. Not because he was disgusted at his friend wearing a mini skirt right in front of him, neither at the idea of wearing a skirt himself.

He hadn’t thought about it ever before. Simply because it hadn’t crossed his mind, not until Jian Yi brought the damn idea up. And he found himself curious for a splint of a second when the blonde twirled around saying _“Doesn’t my legs look really pretty?”_ And Mo wondered for a second if his legs would look like that too. That’s why he had kept staring for a little longer to his own good. That’s why Jian Yi had caught him. Because Mo had been curious.

“Nothing”. Jian Yi said with a self-sufficient smirk. Mo definitely wanted to punch him.

“No one’s gonna know, Mo”. Jian Yi repeated in a whisper, as if the atmosphere around them demand it, as if Guan Shan silence was more than enough to say.

“You’ll know”. Mo mumbled back, but he knew he had already given up. Jian Yi’s fond smile back on his annoying face.

“Just try it out. See if it fits. If it doesn’t, I’ll take it back to the shop”.

“I’m not keeping it either way”. Mo said, making Jian Yi smirk with an infuriating winning expression.

Guan Shan was sure Jian Yi’s stupidity was contagious. How in the world was he doing this shit? In front of Jian Yi of all people. The one still smiling, self-sufficient, but he looked less smug, more reassuring than not, and Guan Shan wanted to tell him to cut it off already. But the thought that, that was what friends did, encourage each other, try things out together, even if it was in some kind of fucked up scenario where they were trying on tiny skirts.

His hands felt weirdly stiff and heavy when he brought them to the waistband of his sweats.

“Want me to help you with your pants?”

“Fuck off”. Jian Yi snickered at him. Still watching. Still warm.

If he didn’t think about what he was doing, he didn’t have to actually acknowledge it, right? Better be fast and get it over with. He let his pants down, and as he was about to step out of them, the bell rang through the apartment, startling out of him a choked scream. Jian Yi laughed out loud.

“Calm down, it’s just the delivery I ordered. I did promise food, didn’t I? Jian Yi winked and took the skirt off. Pulling his pants back up. At least he wasn’t crazy enough to give the delivery person a show. “Put it on, I’ll go get it”.

Guan Shan sighed in relief when the blonde excited the room. It was now or never, if he moved fast enough, he could save himself the shame of doing this in front of Jian Yi. Try the goddamn piece of cloth for exactly three seconds and then give it back for the other to take it with him. Satisfy whatever dark feeling that seeing himself in a skirt would give him, and Jian Yi’s stupidity. His lost if he didn’t get to actually see him. Then he would bury the memory forever and never speak of it. He would find something to threaten Jian Yi with if he ever dared to speak a word. He could find something, right?

Mo stepped out of his pants as fast as he could without tripping and ripped the plastic bag, feeling the soft fabric under his touch. It wasn’t stiff but it still had a nice pleat. Something curled in his stomach, and Mo ignored it before he could think to much of it, slipping in the skirt with his eyes closed. _Count to three and do it!_ He urged himself and let his breath out slowly.

His own image in the mirror wasn’t what he had expected.

He had expected to feel shame rise on his whole body and make his skin crawl. It didn’t. He felt the echo of shame on the back of his stomach, but it was more like a thrill what made goosebumps travel from head to toe. His cheeks dusting pink, his fingers gripping the end of the skirt to feel the fabric against his skin. _Fuck_.

Was that normal? Did Jian Yi feel like that too? He wouldn’t dare to ask. No. But maybe if Jian Yi laughed at him and told him he looked ridiculous he would snap out of it, and throw the piece of cloth at the blonde’s face. He ignored the pinch of hurt on his stomach.

He could hear the faint voices of Jian Yi and the delivery person at the door. A laughter. Then the click of the door. He could do this. Jian Yi had left the door open, and Mo stepped outside holding his breath, gaze lowered watching his fingers uncurl off the fabric.

“I-It looks stupid, doesn’t it?” He finally looked up at Jian Yi… and He Tian… He Tian? Who was standing next to the blonde with a downright exclamation sign written all over his face and slack jaw. Fucking He Tian. Who was giving Mo a once over once, twice, thrice as soon as he gained his composure back. Fourth times until Mo let out a “ _Fuck_ ” and ran back inside the room. Hearing He Tian loud steps running to catch him.

He heard He Tian’s body weight collide against the door, making it shake and rattle. The fucker. His house wasn’t as sturdy as He Tian’s first class apartment, for fuck’s sake.

“Hey, little Mo. Open the door”.

“Fuck off! Get out of my house! Who invited you?”

“C’mon, don’t be like that. Just come out for a little while, let me see”. Mo was trying to catch his breath from the sprint, but his heart was thumping against his chest as if it wanted to jump out and run away from all this mess. How in the fuck was he so unlucky that He Tian decided to visit exactly at the worst of times? Did Jian Yi call him? Did he plan it all? The little shit! He so was going to kill him after.

“The fuck, Jian Yi? What is this? What are you two doing right now? Mo could hear through the door. He Tian sounded like he was legit surprised, but there was something else. The words coming out like he was gritting his teeth.

“Hey, hey! Don’t get angry at me, okay? I only bought him the skirt. You should be thankful to me, actually”. Jian Yi snickered. The fucker.

“You should leave”. He Tian demanded.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, no. Fucking He Tian. No fucking hell._ Mo panicked. Who the fuck he thought he was to say who could stay or go? This was his fucking house!

“Oh, yeah. I won’t get in the way” _The way of what?!_ Mo wanted to shout. “Hey, redhead! Drop my bag tomorrow at campus. I’ll leave you two to it. Food’s already paid for, by the way!”. Jian Yi shouted, giggling through it like he was having the time of his life.

“Fuck off!” Was as much as Mo could utter. He could only hear his own ragged breathing for a bit, and then the click of the front door. _Fuck_.

“Little Mo?” Mo stood frozen on his place. “Hey”, He Tian’s voice was soft, low. Like he had been the one holding tension this whole while, whispering as if someone else would hear now that they were alone. “Guan Shan?” Hearing his name on He Tian’s voice made him jump in his skin.

“The fuck you want?”

“Would you please open the door now?”

“Hell no. Get out!”

“Don’t be so difficult, Momo. Won’t you let me see?”

“I said get out. There’s nothing for you to see!” 

“Oh, but there is”, He Tian singsonged. “Why don’t you want to show me?” His voice was back to low. It sounded like he was trying to calm some kind of wild animal. _The fuck_. It was messing with Mo’s heartbeat, and he wanted to punch the other more than anything. “Are you insecure?” Mo’s breath stilled. “There’s nothing for you to be, little Mo… You looked so pretty”.

“Fuck off, He Tian” he hissed. It sounded like he wanted to cry. Mo gritted his teeth, making his jaw hurt from the force.

“You have no idea how pretty you looked”. He Tian was still whispering. Knocking lightly on the door. For Mo it felt like the other was breathing right on his neck. “The most beautiful I’ve ever seen”.

“Did you have enough fun already?” Mo swung the door open. His breath raging, coming through his flared nose in puffs. The beating of his heart sounded way too loud on his own ears.

“I-“ He Tian was shocked to see him face to face so suddenly. His eyes darting low on Mo’s figure, almost unconsciously, and the read head tightened his fists.

“Stop fucking making fun of me and get out. You got your freak show”.

“I wasn’t making fun of you”. He Tian stated, startled but looking directly at Mo’s eyes. His voice gaining confidence again. 

“Like you would mean the shit you just said”.

“And why wouldn’t I?”

“Because is not fucking truth!” Mo spat out. It sounded so raged, so hurt to his own ears. He closed his eyes.

“When have I lied to you, Guan Shan?”

Mo froze at that.

He Tian was sneaky. He always got his way and messed with Mo’s head with all his bullshit. Sometimes held back information, and Mo always felt like he wasn’t telling him something. But, through the years He Tian had not lied to him yet. Not that Mo knew. Not even when he went away and promised to come back. For him.

“When did I?” He Tian pushed. He had gotten closer to Mo’s figure. He could feel his presence hovering over him even if he couldn’t see him. “Mo, answer me” He demanded. _Pushy motherfucker_.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t start now”. Mo sighed, opening his eyes but not looking at the pair of grey ones in front of him.

“Why wouldn’t you believe what I said?”

Mo shook his head, lowering it. He didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“Mo?” He Tian brushed his chin, pushing his head just a little. It burned his skin like he was going to combust from that spot and burn to ashes in front of the taller one. He was sure He Tian could feel him shaking from that spot alone. “Want me to prove it?” Mo wiped his head so fast it almost gave him whiplash.

“What?”

“I can prove it to you, little Mo. If you want”. He Tian was smiling, not his usual smug smirk, not even the devilish smile while he was teasing Mo. It was some kind of soft gesture, something he had seen before but not quite. Just like Jian Yi’s reassuring one, but more intense. His grey eyes glued to Mo’s. Not wavering, not pushing. “Do you trust me?”

Did Mo trust He Tian?

…

He did.

He had so many times.

He had for many years.

He Tian had not lied to him before.

He even told him straight forward what he liked about him when they were still teenagers.

He Tian was not a liar.

Mo nodded. He Tian’s eyes lighting up in an instant.

“Let me, then. Please”. He whispered in Mo’s mouth, holding his chin more firmly. His breath intoxicating Mo’s senses.

“Prove it”. Mo barely whispered before He Tian crashed their lips together. It was a desperate kiss. It held tension, want, truth. It was sloppy and Mo could barely breath. His blood was pumping so fast and hot under his skin it felt like being made of wax ready to melt. He Tian’s skin was also hot under his gripping touch on his arms. He Tian’s tongue like a sealing iron inside his mouth. Exploring everywhere, branding. It tasted of something sweet. Something musky.

His knees almost buckled when the other pushed him past the door, pushing with his solid body against his and making Mo almost trip until his waist touched the edge of the bureau. His lips still molded together. Mo’s mind was getting hazy from the lack of air, but he didn’t want to pull from the other either. Not when He Tian hand roamed from his cheek to his neck, following a determined line from his arm to his waist that made goosebumps rise on his skin, bringing him flush against his body.

It was as if they were to melt inside the other. Forming one whole body that Mo wouldn’t recognize as his own, but something new. Something he wanted to cling to. So, he gripped He Tian’s shoulders as a lifeline. Clinging to him equally as needy.

He Tian allowed a little space between their lips, barely a second to allow Mo to feel the air rush in just right before their lips were together again. Tian’s hand pulling lightly at the waistline of the skirt. It tickled his skin where the other hand riled up his shirt. He Tian’s fingers were cold, making him flinch when he put them on his upper tight, barely caressing the skin there but making electricity run through Mo’s body.

“Your legs look so fucking long in this”, He Tian’s voice was barely above a whisper, but it sounded raw, like he wanted to convey so much more. The intensity of it melting Mo’s barriers. He was now full on grabbing his tights, stroking upside down the skin desperately like they had no time and he couldn’t get enough.

His hand roamed around until it came between his legs, pushing one leg firmly to the side, encouraging Mo to open his legs. He did, merely on instinct, and He Tian pushed himself flush against the space, making their members collide through the fabric of Mo’s underwear and Tian’s pants.

The red head broke the kiss to let out a choked moan, gasping for air and watching He Tian through half lidded eyes.

“Fuck. Do that again”. He pleaded.

“You like that, little Mo?” The taller rolled their hips together, firmly and with intent. Mo could feel how hard He Tian was under his clothes, and his mind wandered to how it would look, how far they could get. He was already so far up this shit, and he wanted more. More. Even if he wouldn’t ever admit it. “Does it feel good?”.

“Ngh”, he let out a curse against He Tian’s ear.

“Look what you did, Mo” He Tian murmured, gripping his wrist and pulling his hand down, making Mo palm at his erection through the fabric. Pinning him under him with the intensity of his desire on his gray eyes. “It’s all because of you” he said as he hungrily devoured Mo’s mouth and trusted weakly on Mo’s hand. Letting quiet whimpers in between kisses.

Mo felt like everything that was happening was some kind of feverish dream. One of those that woke him up ashamed and worked up. In all of them was He Tian.

“He Tian, please”.

“I know. I got you”. Tian hushed him, pulling his hand from his own member and riling Mo up on the furniture. Making his legs open wider with the push of his tights as he started thrusting his hips together again. Going so fast, his breath hot, his hands against his skin felt like heaven.

The doorbell shouted through the haze of Mo's mind. Both he and He Tian stilling for a second. _Fuck_.

“Th-The delivery” he stuttered, trying to catch his breath. He Tian downright growled on his ear.

“Who cares?” He Tian barked, chasing after his lips.

“I’ll get it” Mo said, dodging He Tian’s mouth, but the other would have none of it, pinning Mo on his place with a single one of those dangerous looks. The ones that made something crawl under his skin and curl in the pit of his stomach.

“And who said you’re going anywhere?” He Tian spun him around, slamming his back against the door and closing it with his body, both his arms at Mo’s sides. 

“B-But…” his throat felt constricted at the way He Tian looked about right to eat him alive if he dared to say even more.

“You wanted me to prove it to you, didn’t you say that? Don’t move, then”. He Tian hissed, playful but with a hint of dangerous. Pushing his body flush against Mo’s, punctuating every word with a trust of his hips, seeking friction for his dick against Mo’s, making them both groan in pleasure.

“You look so fucking hot right now, little Mo. You have no idea what you’re doing to me”.

The doorbell kept ringing for a few minutes more, but Mo only had half the mind to think about the food getting dumped at the front door after it stopped. He Tian was all he could think about. He Tian biting and sucking at his neck. He Tian grinding against him in a delicious friction. He Tian groping his ass under the skirt. He Tian tongue fucking him like he had been starving for Mo’s mouth.

Their hips had pick up on a frenetic rhythm, following the pace of their ragged breaths as they came near the end. Mo was almost shuddering; the fabric of his briefs was hot and rough on his skin. It almost hurt, but he could feel himself get even higher on the mix of pain and immeasurable pleasure. It was too much.

“Are you gonna come on your pretty little skirt for me, Mo?” He Tian whispered; he too was struggling with his own words, and it riled Mo much more. Knowing that he affected the other as much as he was. “Come for me, baby”.

His hips stuttered against He Tian’s, bucking once or twice as he came in his underwear with a long drawn out moan, against the other’s mouth. He Tian was watching him intently, thrusting against him a couple more times until he reached his own climax, colliding against Mo’s limp body, pressing the both of them against the abused door. Exhaling in a long breath that tickled his skin.

They stood like that for a while. Mo riding a high that made his body free of tension, feeling his legs and arms like jelly. He would had slid against the door if He Tian hadn’t circled his waist and spun him around, lifting him a little and sitting on the bureau with Mo on his lap. Breathing against his nape.

“Do you believe me now?” His voice sounded rough as fuck, making a shiver clearly run through Mo’s body and eliciting a giggle from He Tian.

“Shut up”, the red head whispered, not quite yet getting the confidence to speak out loud and not fear his voice would crack.

“Whatever you say, little Mo”. He Tian was littering wet smooches on the back of his neck, making Mo tingle all over. He sighed, lowering his head and allowing more room for He Tian’s ministrations. The edge of the skirt catching his eye.

Under no circumstances he could give back to Jian Yi the piece of cloth. It was all wrinkled after He Tian’s rough treatment, and it would be disgustingly unhygienic after what it had been through. And how was he gonna explain that to the blonde now? Maybe he’ll make He Tian explain it himself.

“It’s ruined”, he absentmindedly confirmed under his breath, but He Tian, as glued to his back as he was, heard him and giggled. Glancing at the skirt over his shoulder and caressing the fabric, at the same time that he put pressure against Mo’s tights. Smirking like the smartass he was when Mo let out a little gasp and batted his hand. Going back just like that to litter sweet little kisses behind his ear.

“I’ll buy you another one. Thousands more, actually. What about a cute maid’s one, uh?” Mo tensed on He Tian’s arm.

“In your fucking dreams”.

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Best Friends Guan Shan and Jian Yi, and I wanted to deliver. I just got sidetracked. This is the first full work I’ve done for the 19 days fandom, and I hope it wasn’t a disappointment. Thank you all for reading <3 Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.
> 
> Come talk on [Tumblr](https://aotresvcent.tumblr.com/) so we can swoon over Chapter 341!


End file.
